Corn
Corn & Peg is a CanadianCorus Entertainment website children's television series created by american writer Russell Marcus and produced by Nelvana. Series is co-developed by Russell Marcus & Chris Hamilton The series revolves around the titular best friends, a young unicorn and pegasus respectively, who strive to make Galloping Grove a better place. In the United States, a sneak peek of the series aired on Nickelodeon on February 22, 2019, before it premiered on Nick Jr. on March 4th, 2019 in USA starting from episode 1 to present; while in Canada, it premieres on TreehouseTV on March 16th, 2019 from episodes "1 to 12" due to reasons of having a broadcast change for the next twelve. Jumping]] Plot Do Gooders Unite! Saddle up for the hilarious adventures of Corn & Peg – the dynamic duo of doing good! These inseparable siblings, a young uniCORN and PEGasus, share an unbridled excitement and enthusiasm to help make their community of Galloping Grove a better place! And holy hay bales, it’s pretty amazing what practicing kindness can lead to! Along the way these steeds of good deeds also explore a school readiness curriculum with things like colors, math, directions, heath & wellness and emotional intelligence. So gallop into the world of Corn & Peg for some irresistible DO-GOODERY! Trivia * Starring Jaiden Cannatelli, Shechinah Mpumlwana, and Julie Sype. * Corn and Peg are the only two characters both to appear in every episode and will be present in all of them. * Captain Thunderhoof doesn't appear in Carrot Club, Mayor Montagu’s Party, Firefighter Peg, Adventures in Horsesitting, When Life Gives You Apples, Lemonhay stand, Hidden Talents, Bownanza day, On the Ball, Clarissa's Jacket, Power Outage, The great earth day gallop., Horse balnkets, If the shoe fits, Let's go fly a corn., and Cattle Drive. * The show is created by Russell Marcus and Chris Hamilton and co-developed by Marcus * Songs from the series are composed by Asher & Skratt. * Theme music is composed by Walk Off the Earth's "Ryan Marshall". * Corus executive assistance producer is Cheryl Bechtel. * Production Companie(s): Oddbot Animation, Debutts Marcus Productions Nelvana Limited (Canada); Corus Entertainment (Canada) (distributor) * This show's animation style is influenced by Nickelodeon's Catscratch, Mission Hill and The Buzz On Maggie, according to the show's creators Russell Marcus And Chris Hamilton. *This show is also similar to Marcus's other animated series Brandy & Mr Whiskers. *The Characters are designed by Sunita Balsara, Luther McLaurin, and Stephen SIlver *Some of the voice cast provided their voices for Let's Go, Luna!!. 2 of the shows voice cast also have roles in the blockbuster film Shazam! (permiered a month after the show). Jumping]] Main/Recurring Cast * Jaiden Cannatelli as Corn * Shechinah Mpumlwana as Peg * Julie Sype as Captain Thunderhoof/Delegate Saddlebred * Shayle Simons as Ferris * Jackson Reid as Ferdy * Gabby Clark, Isis Moore, and Matilda Simons as Posies * Ava Close as Clarissa * Aidan Wojtak-Hissong as Slater * Hattie Kragten as Ruby * Fabienne Hodgh as Pony #2/Additional Voices (1 episode: When Life Gives You Apples) * Zachary Bennett as Coach Clydesdale * Neil Crone as Mayor Montagu * Leo Orgil as Danny * Cory Doran as Sligo/Prancelot * Danny Smith as Clyde * Deven Mack as Giddy-Up/Snowboarder * Anthony Sardinha as Frolic * Dan Petronijevic as Trent Trotter * Mackenna Beatty as Sage/Snowboarder * Lukas Engel as Chip * Ian Ho as Hoofer Goalie * Elizabeth Hanna as Miss Biscuit * Stacey Depass as Miss Sassy * Scott Peitrangelo as Ride Operator/Hay Dog Seller * Paloma Nunez as Carrier Pintock * A.C. Peterson as Pilot Pete * Josh Graham as Todd * Katie Griffin as Farmer Shire * Bruce Dow as Bad Bronco * Lexi Soha as Horse Reporter/Ellie * Mya Singh as Girl Horse * Athena Karkanis as Miss Rider * Chloe Bryer as Jordy * Jessica Liadsky as Stella * Mac Heywood as Eddie/Chef Rigatoni * Nikki Burke as Fire Chief Helen * Brandi Marie Ward as Dr Trotski * Aris Athanasopulous as Skip * Issac Pustil as Snowboarder * Jamie Watson as Tugboat Ted * Joris Jansky * Cal Dodd as Pilot Pete * Ava Preston as Lemonade Stand Girl/Girl Horse * Norah Adams * Declan Cooper * Ajanae Stephenson * Ellen Ray Hennessey as Dolly * Ian Ho * Preston Alter * Christian Destefano as Paolo * Jeffrey Knight as Principal Golding * Keegan Hedley as Joey * Talia Evans * Helen King * Chris Jabot * Mia SwamiNathan * Andrew Jackson as Teddy Broadcast The series debuted on Nickelodeon in the USA On March 4th 2019. It premiered on Treehouse in Canada that same year for the first twelve episodes on 16 March, 2019. Wikis References Category:Tv shows